Sir Gawain Drake
Sir Gawain Drake is a human male warrior character. He is native to Falador, Asgarnia and originates from a family of nobility associated closely with the White Knights. History and Origins Gawain Drake. He was born to a father named Trystan Drake, a White Knight Acolyte, and a mother named Ava Strife, a Fremennik from Jatiszo, in the city of Burthorpe. At the age of 11, his mother contracted a deadly disease and passed on, leaving Trystan to raise the lad. Unsure of himself and stricken with grief, Trystan enrolled Gawain to the service of a knight named Sir Pelinal as his page. Pelinal seemingly tortured him with endless training, schooling, and chores. Gawain grew to hate the man, but gained great knowledge in tactics, geography, and swordsmanship. At age 17, Gawain was undefeated amongst the other squires his age in organized duels. However, one day during a rather intense duel, an oppossing squire got a bit over zealous and nearly sliced Gawain's throat while he was boasting, leaving a gash on his chin. The wound became infected, as the blade was rather rusty and unkept, leaving Gawain extremely ill. He did recover, but he was a new man, leaving his childish over-confidence aside. Gawain was eventually knighted at age 18, in the Falador Castle courtyard in the presence of all the stationed White Knights. After the ceremony, Gawain met with the aging Sir Pelinal. With tears in both the men's eyes, they embraced for the first time, as brothers with a new respect for one another. Gawain also met with his father, who conducted an extravagant party for his son. Gawain received his first 'foreign' deployement out of the castle walls to Burthorpe when he was 20. Trystan received the same notice, so both took to the old family estate. While in Burthorpe, Gawain met a beautiful elven woman by the name of Aera (last name unknown.). Although a couple centuries old, she had the look and persona of an 18 year old human and both became friends rather quickly. After every shift, Gawain would visit her by a nearby stream, were they would discuss their day and what not. All seemed to be going well, until one fateful dawning. Gawain (now 22) and Trystan were engaged in a friendly spar near the stream's banks. Gawain, eager to impress his father, dealt heavily to his blows, both of the men laughing and relleshing in the moment. One of Gawain's blows met unexpectedly hard just as Trystan tripped over a nearby log, causing Trystan to fall onto his own blade. Gawain held his father and watched him die in his arms. Aera emotionally supported Gawain, who fell into a deep depression. On the eve of Gawain's 23rd year, Aera came to Gawain's family estate, bearing a strange gift. Gawain led her to the living room, were he opened the strange package. The gift was an elven hair piece, one of which Aera wore quite often. For the first time since his father's death, Gawain felt a strange happiness. As a final gift, Aera and Gawain shared a first kiss as she left his home. The two fell deep in love and almost married. Kandarin and Asgarnia went to war. Burthrope was about to be under siege and Gawain was assigned to a cavalry regiment to defend the city. Kandarin's army flooded the streets, overwhelming Asgarnia's army. The order to fall back was given and Gawain rode to try to find Aera. The chaos of advancing soldiers forced Gawain to abandon the city. Aera was never found, and Asgarnia lost control of Taverly amd Burthorpe when a cease-fire was signed. (Much more info will be given...Eventually as he has a rather LARGE history) 'Personality and Appearance' Appearance *Brown, well kept hair and facial hair (trimmed side burns.) *well, chisteled cheekbones and defined jaws *rich, baby blue eyes *very clear complexion (with the exception of a small scar on his chin.) and a slight tan. *(Over-all, he is a very attractive man.) Personality *Gawain is a charmer, but also has a deep sense of honor. His 'over-confident' persona he has is really an outward shield to what he really is inwardly. He's a bit emotionally driven and tends to hold back on his history. His flirty nature with women is a way of him coping with the seeming 'death' of his lover. 'The Drake Family' The Drake family dates back to the Second Age and into the Third Age. The name 'Drake' was likely derived from a man named Joel Draconis, a renowned dragon-slayer of the time. Due to this, the family's coat of arms is a golden dragon with a navy blue/white backdrop. (More info will be added.) 'The Morytania Mission' Under King Weatherby S. Lionheart's, his son, Prince Castamir, the White Knight Grandmaster at the time assigned Proselyte Drake with a secret mission to obtain a message from a courier in Morytania. When Gawain arrived at the rendevous point, the courier arrived with the company of 4 vyrewatch. They attacked Gawain as he rode frantically into the swamps of southern Morytania, were he would dwell and hide for nearly a year. (More info on this mission will be added as Gawain icly reveals the details of what exactly happened.) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Knight Category:White Knights Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Temple Knights Category:Falador Category:Asgarnia Category:Noble Category:Warrior